


You Sleep While I Drive

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-8-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Sleep While I Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-8-08

Jen pulls up outside the restaurant in her convertible and just sits there, engine idling while all the residents of Capeside sitting just inside take their time to look up from the newest item on the Leery’s menu to see the newest thing to hit town again.

Eventually the buzz starts and he walks outside, all simple swagger and sexy smile. “You know you’re parked in a tow-away zone.”

“I’m not actually parked, Deputy.” She shakes her head so that her hair falls down around her face, not that it does anything to hide her smile. He leans against the lamppost and flips open his ticket book. “You can look. I’m idling. It’s different.”

“Not by law.” Still, he closes his book and moves over to her car, leaning in over the passenger’s seat and kisses her, hand framing her face and the pen disappearing somewhere in her hair. “Hey.”

“I’m going to Nashville.” She doesn’t pull away, just whispers the words against his mouth. He’s used to her showing up and disappearing in a few hours, invading his life like a tornado, touching down long enough to wreak havoc before she blows back out again. 

“Say hello to Elvis.”

“Come with me.”

He looks at her for a moment and then shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“You can.” She tugs at his belt and kisses him again. “You have six years worth of vacation saved up, so you can. You won’t.” She pouts slightly, and her lower lip looks delicious enough that he has to taste it one more time. She shrugs and pulls away and puts her hand on the gearshift, ready to leave him behind again. “I’ll give your best to the King.”

“I can’t,” he informs her, his voice firm, “unless you let me drive.”


End file.
